The angel of my heart
by Kyo-Shinya
Summary: Et si Cain survivait à son majordome ? Et s'il se trouvait miraculeusement sauvé par un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement à Riff ? Yaoi – lemon. Après le volume huit. Deathfic
1. Part 1

_Bien le bonjour ! _

_Voilà ma première publication après de longs mois d'inscription … C'est à l'origine un oneshot, mais par soucis de présentation j'ai préféré la diviser en deux chapitres._

_Cette histoire traite d'une relation entre deux hommes, et je demanderais donc aux homophobes, aux trop jeunes lecteurs et à tous ceux que cela pourrait déranger de ne pas la lire._

_Les personnages de la série _Comte Cain_ appartiennent à Kaori Yuki. Attention, spoilers, à lire après le volume huit de _God Child_._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_

_**POV Cain**_

Je me redresse lentement. Je regarde mes bras ... entaillés par des morceaux de verre. J'ai froid. Mon sang glacé qui s'écoule lentement de quelques plaies me fait l'effet d'une douche froide ... qui n'a pourtant pas le don de me réveiller.

Je tremble.

Je me lève et avance lentement à travers les couloirs détruits, ravagés par je-ne-sais-plus-quoi ... Une explosion, sans doute.

J'ai froid, de plus en plus froid ... et j'ai mal.

Je ressens comme un trou dans ma poitrine, qui pourtant est restée intacte. Où est donc passée la chaleur des bras dans lesquels j'avais si souvent plongé dans le sommeil ? Cette chaleur qu'il dégageait en me parlant, en me souriant, en me prenant dans ses bras ... Où est-il, lui ? Je le cherche du regard avec lassitude, mais à mon grand désespoir le couloir n'a pour compagnons que des bouts de verres ... et moi-même.

J'ai froid, encore plus froid. Mais je ne fais rien pour me réchauffer. Je l'attends. Il doit bien être quelque part après tout ! Il me trouvera, et comme à chaque fois il me sourira et me tendra la main en me disant « Je vous ai trouvé, my Lord ». Soudain j'entends une explosion ... Est-ce le château qui s'effondre ? Vais-je mourir ici, sans le revoir une dernière fois ?

Ces questions traversent mon esprit, alors que mon corps ne bouge plus, mon regard vagabondant dans la pièce, semblant perdu ... Mais alors je revois tout ce qui s'est passé les heures précédentes ...

Mort. Voilà ce qu'il est, à présent. Mort. Ce mot résonne dans ma tête ... Un manque de temps ... Deux minutes de plus et je lui disais tout. Je lui disais enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps ... Mais le destin ne m'a pas attendu ... Pas même deux minutes ...

Je continue à errer dans ce couloir interminable. Je regarde autour de moi ... Des corps. Des dizaines de corps écrasés sous des blocs de pierre ... Lui aussi est mort. Il m'a serré dans ses bras ... Je m'y suis endormis ... Puis il s'est laissé mourir, un sourire aux lèvres, la tête dans mon cou ... Il n'est plus là. Nul part sur cette terre ... ni dans cet univers. Je sais que Riffel a beaucoup péché ... mais pas lui.

Mourir ne me servirait à rien, puisque je sais que je ne le retrouverais pas en Enfer ... Un monde sans lui ... c'est un monde sans vie ni intérêt, pour moi.

Il m'a mentit. « Je vous suivrais jusqu'en Enfer » m'avait-il dit. Tu parles ! ... Mais quel idiot je fais ... Alors qu'il n'est plus là, je trouve encore à le critiquer ... A le traiter comme un chien ... Pourtant la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était au moins qu'il reste auprès de moi. Si Dieu haïssait Cain, aurait-il put simplement exaucer son dernier vœu ? Non, il ne le pouvait pas, car il le haïssait ... Il est partit, et moi je suis resté ... seul. Sans lui, sans mon plus fidèle serviteur, sans ma raison de vivre, sans ... Riff.

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Elles me refroidissent encore plus. Je tremble, j'ai froid. Je m'effondre soudainement et je ferme les yeux, adossé contre un mur de ce couloir ... Mourir ou pas m'est égal, à présent ... Je ne le reverrais plus. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je sens de nouveau la chaleur de ses bras m'enlacer, sa tête dans mon cou, son souffle sur ma peau, ses mains sur mes bras ... Je suis bien, ainsi installé ... Puis tout devient flou.

Je sombre dans une masse noire et gluante. Est-ce la mort ? Si c'est le cas, alors je n'aurais pas à souffrir. Riff, je ...

Mais j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux ... Je tourne lentement la tête vers la droite, et une forte lumière me force immédiatement à les refermer. Est-ce le paradis ? J'en doute. Je tente de me redresser un peu ... mais j'abandonne cette idée en sentant une forte douleur dans mes avants-bras.

Non, je ne suis pas mort. Les morts ne souffrent pas ... Je n'ai même plus la force de voir la cause de ma douleur.

J'ai mal. J'ai de nouveau froid. Ses bras me manquent ... Je sens des larmes couler de nouveau sur mes joues. Cette fois elles me réchauffent un peu, car je sais qu'en vérité elles sont brûlantes. Brûlantes de ma douleur, de mon manque, de ma haine ... Ma haine contre ce père qui m'a délaissé, qui a détruit sa vie, à lui ... Si seulement Riff était encore en vie, ma haine contre Alexis serait sans doute moins puissante ... Mais c'est lui qui l'a tué. Et moi je l'ai tué, lui, mon propre père ... Oui, il est mort et avec lui toutes les chances de ramener « ma vie » de l'eau de là ...

Où suis-je ? Je viens de m'en apercevoir ... Je ne me trouve pas là où j'étais lorsque je me suis arrêté ... Je n'ose pas rouvrir les yeux à cause de cette lumière.

Mais j'entends bientôt des pas. Ils sont légers, et je prête l'oreille afin de mieux les percevoir. Le bruit d'une porte me parvint et je me crispe, toujours allongé sur ... un lit, me semble-t-il. Qui ? Qui est-ce ? Les pas s'approchent de moi et se stoppent à quelques centimètres. Un main passe sur mon front et je tressaillis, avant de me radoucir. Cette main est douce et réconfortante, elle me rappelle les siennes, il y a longtemps de cela, quand il était avec moi dans le manoir familial ... Quand il était auprès de moi, chaque soir ...

Riff, pourquoi es-tu partis ? Les larmes coulent une nouvelle fois sur mes joues. Depuis quand n'aies-je pas autant pleuré ? Des années, je crois. Je me souviens avoir pleuré, ce jour là, ce jour où j'ai crus que tu étais réellement perdu pour moi, ce jour où tu es partit en me regardant de haut, en me lançant un « Désormais, tu noueras tes lacets toi-même ... » si hautain, si blessant ... Oui, ce jour-là j'ai pleuré, mais il n'y avait que quelques larmes qui glissaient sur mes joues.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, je pleure encore. Je pleure abondamment, rongé par la tristesse, par le manque que ton absence produit en moi ... L'inconnu essuie une larme du bout de son doigt, puis pose sa main sur ma joue. Un front vient rencontrer le mien, je sursaute légèrement. Je sens un souffle léger contre mon visage, mais je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux.

– Tu as dû vivre des choses bien horribles pour être dans cet état-là ... Si le seul contact d'une peau étrangère contre la tienne te fait sursauter, qu'as-tu donc vécu de si traumatisant ? murmure la personne penchée sur moi, d'une voix douce et inquiète.

Que faire ? Dois-je répondre ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdu ... Je ne reconnais pas cette voix. Ni très grave, ni aiguë, elle ressemble légèrement à celle de Riff, mais ce n'est pas non plus la sienne. Qui est-ce donc ? J'en suis pourtant sûr : c'est un homme. J'entends alors des seconds bruits de pas. L'inconnu se redresse et je perçois une deuxième voix, plus grave.

– Il dort encore ?

– Il me semble, oui. Je le sens sursauter de temps en temps, il doit sans doute être rattrapé par certains souvenirs pas très agréables, répond l'homme à côté de moi.

– On devrais le réveiller et lui demander ce qu'il faisait là-bas !

Mon cœur manque un battement. Non, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas voir un monde dans lequel Riff n'est plus ! Laissez-moi dormir !

– Non, reprend l'homme juste à côté de moi. Il a l'air si fragile ... Je préfère le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille de lui-même. Il a besoins de beaucoup de repos, à mon avis. Plus il dormira, mieux ça sera pour lui.

Il n'a fait que murmurer les derniers mots et caresse maintenant doucement ma joue. Ce geste me réconforte un peu. Ses mains ... Riff, tu le faisais souvent aussi ... Lorsque j'allais mal, tu me prenais dans tes bras et tu me caressais tendrement la joue, avec tant de douceur que ta peau était devenu mon remède, et que je finissais toujours par m'endormir, blottit contre toi ... Des larmes, de nouveau.

Vais-je donc m'arrêter de pleurer un jour ? Je suis le comte Hargreaves tout de même ! Mais en ce moment, même ma fierté a disparut sous ma douleur ... Les pas s'éloignent. Suis-je seul dans la pièce ? Je ne ressens plus aucune présence. Alors lentement, alors que mon visage se trempe de nouveau de larmes, je place mon bras sur mes yeux et sanglote. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, et laisse toutes mes larmes couler. Enfin je dis toutes, mais je sais que dans quelques temps, elles couleront de nouveau, incontrôlables.

– Riff ... Riff ... Riff ! sanglote-je.

Soudain deux bras m'enlacent. Sans réfléchir, je me blottis contre le torse de l'homme et pleure davantage. Maintenant je ne suis plus le comte Hargreaves, héritier de toute la fortune. Non, je ne suis qu'une âme brisée par le départ de sa moitié. J'oublie toute ma fierté, du moment que ces bras ne me lâchent pas. Je m'accroche à eux et gémis ma peine, ma douleur. Mes bras me font mal mais je ne m'en occupe pas. Je vais mal. Mon cœur, en particulier, saigne abondamment.

Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité, et j'enfouis ma tête dans le t-shirt de l'homme qui, lui, me sert toujours contre lui, patient. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je pleure ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Je ne sais plus. Petit à petit mes larmes tarissent et l'inconnu relâche un peu son étreinte. J'essuie le restant de larmes avec le dos de ma main et ouvre les yeux, relevant lentement la tête. Un sourire réconfortant se dessine sur les lèvres du jeune homme face à moi. Je le fixe de mes yeux verts tachés d'or, et plonge mon regard dans les siens, bleus comme le ciel.

– Tu vas mieux ? me demande-t-il en souriant d'avantage.

J'acquiesce doucement. Il paraît n'avoir pas deux ans de plus que moi.

– Ça fait deux jours que tu dors, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Comment tu te sens ?

Le ton familier qu'il emploi m'aurait déplu, il y a quelques jours, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le droit de protester, ni de me plaindre. Il m'a sauvé ... même si ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. J'acquiesce de nouveau, lentement, pour ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques. Je sais que cela me ferait mal.

– Tant mieux, me répondit-il en souriant encore une fois. Il faut bien que tu manges un peu. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

Je ne réponds pas. A vrai dire je ne sais pas. Je me redresse en position assise et retiens une grimace de douleur. Mes bras ... j'ai encore mal, mais je ne suis pas surpris.

– J'ai désinfecté tes plaies, ça te fera mal encore quelques heures, puis ça passera, le temps que le produit fasse effet. Accroches-toi à mon cou, je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle à manger.

J'acquiesce et regarde une dernière fois mes avants-bras. Je sais que les entailles légères finiront par cicatriser, mais la balafre de mon cœur restera toujours ouverte et douloureuse, comme ce jour où tu m'as abandonné indépendamment de ta propre volonté. Ne t'en fais pas, Riff, je sais que tu ne voulais pas partir, à ce moment. C'est Riffel qui t'y a obligé, et tu n'as eus d'autres choix que de te plier à sa volonté. Je relève les yeux vers le jeune homme et souris. Il est rayonnant.

– Enfin tu souries ! Tu es bien mieux comme ça ! Les larmes ne te vont pas.

Lentement je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il me soulève et je gémis de douleur.

– Excuse-moi ! Je te repose.

– Non, réussis-je à articuler. Ça va.

Il sourit de nouveau et me porte hors de la pièce ... En passant la porte, je me rends compte que la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais m'est bien familière. Je verrais ça en revenant. Mais pourtant cela m'intrigue. Elle ressemble étrangement à celle de mon majordome. A cette pensée, mes larmes ressurgissent.

Dire que j'étais toujours stoïque, auparavant ... Riff, tu m'as bien changé ! Mon regard dévie vers le jeune homme qui me porte toujours. Son sourire s'était évanoui et il me fixait tristement, depuis quelques minutes sûrement. D'un geste rapide, j'essuie mes larmes, mais ce geste me rend une douleur aiguë. Quel idiot je fais ! Du sel sur les plaies, c'est normal que j'aie mal !

Arrivés au salon, me semble-t-il, il me dépose délicatement sur une chaise et se retourne pour partir. Je le retiens instinctivement par la manche, je ne veux plus être seul ! Ce geste, encore une fois ... Toi aussi je t'ai retenu, Riff ... Et tu m'as serré dans tes bras, comme le fait maintenant le jeune homme. « Dans peu de temps je me réincarnerais en fontaine ! » pense-je. Les larmes menacent en effet de couler de nouveau. Mais j'en aie assez de pleurer devant lui, et je les retiens. Il me sourit.

– Je reviens, je vais juste te chercher à manger. Je serais de retour dans quelques minutes, d'accord ?

Je le supplie du regard. Puis il me montre du doigt le couloir d'où nous venons.

– Tu entends ?

Je tends l'oreille. Oui, j'entends. Un bruit d'horloge. J'acquiesce.

– Dès que je t'aurais lâché, tu compteras cent vingt de ces ''Tic-tac''. Je serais là avant que tu aies fini, d'accord ?

Je souris et il part en courant. Il me rappelle quelqu'un, je le sais. Mais quoi donc ? Riff. Oui, il me rappelle Riff, physiquement et moralement ... mais Riff était beaucoup moins extraverti et gardait secrètes ses pensées, à l'inverse de ce jeune homme. Soixante ''Tic-tac''. Déjà une minute. Quatre-vingt-dix ''Tic-tac''. Je soupire et regarde dans tous les sens. Toujours personne en vue. Je ferme les yeux et cesse de compter. Décidément, la tristesse, la fatigue et la frustration m'ont rendu stupide ! Deux minutes, c'était bien trop court pour aller chercher de quoi se nourrir. Je tente alors de dormir un peu mais la douleur dans mes avant-bras se ranime et me fait ouvrir les yeux. J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent. Je tourne la tête et souris en voyant le jeune homme arriver en courant.

– Excuse-moi ! Les cuisiniers m'ont retenu et n'ont pas voulu me lâcher ! Il a fallu que je ruse pour leur échapper ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

J'acquiesce et souris. Il me rend mon sourire. Je ne lui en veux pas, non. Après tout, il n'a pas mit une heure non plus, et puis je n'en suis pas mort.

– Bon, maintenant il faut que tu manges !

Il approche une petite table de moi et ose le plateau qu'il tient dessus.

– Tu penses que tu peux manger seul ?

Je lève les bras et les pose sur la table, de chaque côté du plateau. Lentement, je porte la fourchette à ma bouche. A ce moment-là je me rend compte que mes lèves sont sèches. J'avale difficilement le peu d'aliment et demande de quoi boire. Il sourit et me tend un verre d'eau.

C'est étrange ... Je ne me méfie pas de cette nourriture. Elle aurait put être empoisonnée, mais pourtant ...je l'avale sans broncher, alors qu'auparavant la seule nourriture que je daignais goûter était celle que tu avais vérifié. Je ravale mes larmes et souris au jeune homme en face de moi.

Une fois le plateau vide, il me reprend dans ses bras. Mais cette fois-ci je remarque que ses bras sont autour de ma taille. Oh, il n'a sans doute pas pensé à mal, mais cela me rappelle qu'avant, Riff, tu étais le seul autorisé à toucher mon corps. Le jeune homme me dépose alors sur le lit que j'avais quitté quelques temps plus tôt. Il remonte les couvertures sur moi mais je l'arrête et me redresse en position assise. Il me sourit.

– Au fait, me dit-il, je m'appelle Edwards.

Je souris à mon tour et réussis à articuler quelques mots.

– ... Cain, réponds-je simplement.

Un nouveau sourire ... « Décidément ce garçon ferait fortune si chacun de ses sourires étaient payant ! » pense-je. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Il m'a sauvé la vie, alors je dois avouer que ces sourires gratuits ne me font que du bien ... Edwards me laisse seul dans la chambre, il dit que je dois me reposer ... Possible, mais je ne ressens pas encore ce besoins. J'examine la pièce. Assez petite, avec un fond de couleur crème et des murs vierges ... un bureau, une chaise, une armoire, et au centre, collé contre le mur, le grand lit dans lequel je suis allongé. Oui, c'est exactement la même chambre que celle de Riff. Je me souviens d'ailleurs qu'il passait plus de temps dans la mienne ! Souvent, le matin, lorsque Maryweather venait me chercher pour le petit déjeuner, elle ...

Maryweather ! Je l'avais oublié, ma chère Mary ! La pauvre enfant doit me croire mort, à l'heure qu'il est ... C'est sûrement une bonne chose pour elle, car elle n'aura plus à subir les répercutions de mes idioties ... Mais la savoir malheureuse, peut-être pleurant à cet instant, me fend le cœur. Ma chère Mary ... Pardonne-moi, petite sœur. Pardonne-moi de te laisser ainsi aux mains de cette famille qui a tant envié ma place durant des années ! Mais maintenant je n'ai plus le choix ... Je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber sur l'oreiller.

C'est son odeur qui me manque le plus ... ou bien ses mains ... ou alors ses yeux ... Non. C'est lui tout entier qui me manque. Riff, si tu savais ... Si tu avais sus combien tu comptais ... combien tu comptes encore pour moi ! Les larmes aux yeux, je m'endors lentement en pensant à toi. Je n'ai jamais sus te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur ... J'espère seulement que tu l'avais compris, ou au moins que maintenant tu comprends, toi qui me regardes sûrement de là-haut ...

Lorsque j'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux, je me rends compte que le matin est déjà là ... En effet le sommeil duquel je sors a été réparateur, comme me l'avait dit Edwards. Je me lève doucement, vêtu uniquement d'une chemise de nuit ... quand l'ais-je enfilé ? Je ne sais plus. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et ... La fenêtre ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu une fenêtre la veille ! Mais c'est peut-être l'épuisement qui m'avait joué un mauvais tour. Je m'accoude à cette fenêtre, la tête tournée vers le paysage. La chambre se trouve donc au deuxième étage ? Je vois ...

Mais tout à coup j'entends un bruit près de la porte. Instinctivement, je dis :

– Riff, tu es en retard, je suis déjà levé ! Je croyais t'avoir dis d'être là à mon réveil !

Je soupire. Mais immédiatement, je me rends compte de mon erreur, et alors que Edwards avance dans la pièce, je me retourne et lui lance un regard sûrement emplit d'excuse et de tristesse.

– Pardon, dis-je. J'avais oublié.

– Qu'as-tu oublié ? Ton passé ?

– Non, réponds-je en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Seulement que je n'ai plus de raison de vivre.

Son sourire disparaît et il me sert dans ses bras. Il amène doucement ma tête contre son torse, une main sur mon front. Mes yeux ne quittent pas la fenêtre.

– Ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplies ... C'est tellement triste ... Tu es en vie, mais pas cette personne que tu sembles attendre. La seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est sourire pour elle, pour que là-haut elle soit heureuse.

Il déplace sa main jusqu'à mes yeux, et je laisse alors mes larmes couler encore. Il a raison, mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. Lorsque je me mettais à pleurer, Riff, tu me trouvais toujours où que je sois. Mais c'est fini, maintenant.

– Ne pleure plus. Ça gâche ton visage. Elle n'aimerait pas que tu pleures, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursaute. Non, Riff n'aimait pas quand je pleurais. C'est pour ça qu'il arrivait toujours à me retrouver, pour éviter que je ne pleure trop longtemps. Si Riffel était mauvais, Riff, lui, était comme un ange gardien. J'acquiesce lentement et tente de tarir mes larmes. Je sais que Edwards sourit. Et je l'en remercie. Il retire ses bras et je tourne la tête vers lui.

– Edwards, dis-je lentement, connais-tu la famille Hargreaves ?

Cette question paraît le surprendre.

– Je ... Oui, tout le monde la connaît. Et puis mon cousin a été recruté comme domestique, il y a des années de cela. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Pourrais-tu ... y apporter un message ?

Il sourit et acquiesce.

– Bien sûr. Tu veux écrire ?

– Oui, s'il te plaît.

Il me tends alors une feuille, une plume et un pot d'encre. Je le remercie et m'installe sur le bureau. Je me mets à écrire. Pour ma chère Mary. Je lui explique, dans ma lettre, que Riff n'est plus, que je l'aime fort, que je ne sais pas si je reviendrais ... Et une chose que je souligne bien : je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, que tous les biens de la famille Hargreaves lui reviennent. Je m'excuse auprès d'elle, lui disant qu'elle peut me haïr si elle le souhaite, que cette lettre est mon testament ... Et je signe. Je plis la feuille en quatre et la tends à Edwards.

– Je ne peux pas y retourner, lui dis-je simplement sans plus jeter un seul coup d'œil à la feuille pliée. Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu pourrais la donner à Maryweather Hargreaves, s'il te plaît ?

Il sourit de nouveau.

– Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi.

– Remet-la-lui en mains propres, si possible ... Je n'ai pas confiance en le personnel ...

Il se dirige vers la porte mais s'arrête à quelques pas de la sortie. Il se retourne vers moi, et je le regarde, étonné.

– Je le ferais, Cain. Mais à mon retour, est-ce que je pourrais te poser certaines question ?

– ... Oui, réponds-je. Mais je ne te garantis pas de pouvoir répondre à toutes ...

Une fois de plus il e sourit et vient déposer un léger baiser sur mon front, avant de s'en aller. Le contact était agréable, je dois le reconnaître ... Je souris à mon tour. Non, il ne peut pas remplacer Riff. Il est bien trop différent. De plus, Riff est irremplaçable. Je laisse de nouveau mes yeux vert-dorés se tourner vers le paysage, laissant les souvenirs me submerger.

Je me réveille, secoué doucement par Edwards.

– Cain, tu risques d'attraper froid si tu t'endors ici, me souffle-t-il.

Je me lève de la chaise et me tourne vers lui.

– C'est bon, la jeune fille a reçu son message, dit-il alors en souriant.

Je soupire de soulagement et lui rends son sourire. Puis je ferme la fenêtre et me rassois sur la chaise. Il m'imite et se place à côté de moi, après avoir fermé la porte à clé.

– Tu es sûr que je peux ? demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce et souris une nouvelle fois.

– Bon. D'abord je vais tout t'expliquer. Nous sommes dans un internat religieux. Je te rassure, je me fiche de la religion, je veux seulement que tu restes en bonne santé. Mais pour cela, j'ai dus demander une autorisation spéciale auprès de la directrice. Ça n'a pas posé de problème, mais il m'a semblé qu'une personne s'intéressait à toi dans cet établissement.

Je sursaute. Est-ce Délilah ? Non, Alexis est mort, je l'ai tué moi-même !

– Alors je dois rapporter un minimum d'information à la directrice. Elle a peur que tu ne sois quelqu'un de mauvais, ou que tu aies des relations qui puissent nuire à son établissement. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te fera de mal, Cain. Je te le promets.

Je souris.

– Je te fais confiance, Edwards, dis-je.

– Merci. Alors d'abord, est-ce que tu sais où tu te trouvais quand tu as perdu connaissance ?

– Dans ... le repère de l'organisation de mon père, c'est tout ce que je sais là-dessus.

Il marqua l'information sur une feuille.

– Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout, avant ta perte de connaissance ?

Une larme coule sur ma joue, mais je ne fais rien pour la retenir.

– Oui. Je n'ai perdu aucun souvenir ...

Il continue ainsi son interrogatoire sans me brusquer, pendant quelques heures. Je ne m'en lasse pas, je l'avoue. Il finit par poser sa feuille et me mettre au lit, toujours souriant. Il se couche ensuite à côté de moi et éteint la lumière.

Cela me fait bizarre de dormir avec une autre personne que Riff ... Car pendant des années il a été le seul à pouvoir partager mon lit. Mais à mon grand déplaisir, il n'a jamais fait que dormir, blottit contre moi ... à moins que ça ne sois moi qui étais blottis contre lui ?

– Dis-moi, Cain ...

Sa voix me sort de mes réflexions.

– Oui ?

– Cette jeune fille à qui j'ai remis la lettre ... Qui est-ce pour toi ?

– ... Ma petite sœur.

Il se redresse d'un coup.

– Quoi ? Mais alors tu es ...

Dans le noir, je baisse les yeux.

– Cain Hargreaves, ex-comte de Hargreaves et propriétaire des biens de la famille, murmure-je.

Il semble se radoucir.

– Pourquoi « ex-comte » ?

Je relève les yeux vers sa silhouette, même si je sais qu'il ne me voit pas.

– La lettre était mon testament. Je lui lègue tous mes biens ...

– Mais elle est si jeune ...

– Je sais qu'elle en est capable. Même si _il_ n'est plus là, elle a au moins Oscar ...

Sans le voir, je sais qu'il sourit de nouveau.

– Si tu étais le comte Hargreaves, tu as dus rencontrer mon cousin ! Je l'ai vu il y a deux ans ... A ce moment-là il m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé quelqu'un à protéger, quelqu'un à qui sourire. C'est peut-être de cette Maryweather dont il parlait !

– Il y avait tellement de serviteurs ... Comment s'appelle ton cousin ?

Je sais qu'il sourit encore. Il est fière de son cousin, je le sens.

– Riffel, dit-il.

Là mon cœur s'arrête ... Je me lève d'un bond, manquant de de tomber. Il se redresse à son tour et allume la lumière. Il me fixe avec incompréhension. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

– Edwards, réussis-je à articuler, tu es un Raffit ?

* * *

_A Suivre …_


	2. Part 2

_Cette partie contient une scène explicite ! Afin de ne pas gêner la lecture, je ne l'indiquerais que par des « _/!\_ ».

* * *

_

– _Edwards, réussis-je à articuler, tu es un Raffit ?_

Il acquiesce et je fond en larmes. Il me prend dans ses bras, sans comprendre la raison de ma peine. Je tente de lui expliquer d'une voix entre-coupée de sanglots.

– Riff est ... il était ... mon majordome ... Il ... Il n'est plus là maintenant ... à cause de moi ! Il a voulu ... me protéger ... Et mon père ... Alexis ... l'avait déjà condamner ... Il est mort ... sous mes yeux ... en me serrant contre ... lui ...

Je m'accroche désespérément à ses vêtements et pleure de plus belles.

– Je n'ai pas pus ... lui dire combien je ... combien je l'aime ... Je n'ai pas sus ... le protéger ... Riff ... oh RIFF !

Edwards ressert ses bras autour de moi et met sa tête dans mon cou, fermant les yeux. Je sens alors ses propres larmes couler dans mon cou, pendant que les miennes trempent sa chemise.

– Pardon ! m'écris-je. Je n'ai pas sus ... Je n'ai pas réussi ... à le protéger contre mon père ... Pourtant il m'avait dit ... il m'avait promit ...

Et mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Edwards relève doucement ma tête et me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses larmes ne coulent plus, les miennes s'amplifient.

– Ne penses pas une seconde que c'est ta faute, Cain. Tu l'as rendu heureux, et je t'en remercie. Quand je l'ai revu il y a deux ans ... je l'ai vu sourire pour la première fois depuis des années ! Jamais il ne m'avait sourit d'une telle manière auparavant. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si heureux, si serein ... Et c'est grâce à toi. Alors ne te reproches pas sa mort. Il a voulu te protéger ... et il a réussit, tu es vivant. Les morts n'ont pas mal, ils ne saignent pas, ils ne pleurent pas ...

Je souris à travers mes larmes. Je ne veux pas vivre. Je ne veux pas rester sur cette terre, où Riff n'est plus.

Edwards semble savoir à quoi je pense, car il m'attrape par les épaules.

– Cain ne penses pas à mourir ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Je ...

Il me sert encore une fois dans ses bras et baisse la voix, ne laissant qu'un murmure s'échapper de ses lèvres.

– ... Je crois que t'aime, Cain ...

J'écarquille les yeux. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

– De là-haut mon cousin m'en voudra sûrement de te le dire, mais j'ai trop peur que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Mon cousin n'a pas eut le temps de te dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais laisses-moi t'aimer à sa place, je t'en supplies, Cain ! Même si ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, même si à travers moi tu vois Riffel, même si je te le rappelle un tout petit peu ... Laisse-moi t'aimer et rester avec toi !

Je n'ose rien dire, je ne sais pas. Moi qui étais si confiant autrefois ... Où est passé mon assurance dont j'étais si fière ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié.

Devant mon manque de réaction, Edwards pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et involontairement son image se superpose à celle de Riff. Je ne peux alors que lui répondre. J'entrouvre les lèvres et nos langues commencent une danse timide. Mettant fin au baiser, Edwards se redresse et me sourit, heureux.

– Merci Cain ... Merci ...

Je ne réponds rien et m'endors, la tête posée dans son cou. Je ne peux pas encore mourir, car quelqu'un a besoin de moi. Edwards m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et j'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Il a besoin de moi, et moi j'ai besoin de me raccrocher à quelqu'un. Je me remémore ses paroles et plonge dans les rêves ...

Au matin, alors qu'il me croit encore endormit, je le sens se lever et j'entends la porte se refermer, puis des cris s'élever du couloir. Je me redresse sur les coudes, lorsque la douleur de mes avants-bras me rappellent que ça ne fait que trois jours que j'ai repris conscience. Mes plaies sont à peine cicatrisées ... Je me lève et m'habille, avant d'entre-ouvrir légèrement la prote pour voir ce qui met Edwards dans cet état.

– CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! hurle-t-il. Je ne me plierais pas à ce chantage ! Cain restera quoi que tu fasses !

– Eh bien Edwards, répond alors une voix ironique. Je me demande ce que dira la directrice en apprenant qu'un des internes a des sentiments punis par Dieu, envers un jeune homme !

Je vois Edwards pâlir.

– Ce n'est pas ...

J'ouvre la porte en grand et Edwards sursaute.

– Cain ! Tu es levé !

J'acquiesce et souris, avant de me tourner vers le jeune homme en face, lequel m'observe minutieusement.

– Tu es le fils de Augusta Hargreaves, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise. Il connaît ma tante, ma mère ?

– Edwards, est-ce que tu pourrais rentrer s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais parler avec cet homme ...

Il n'insiste pas et s'exécute. Je me retourne vers l'homme en face de moi.

– Vous faites partis de Délilah ?

– Non, mais je connaissais votre mère ... ainsi que son frère, Alexis. Votre père, semblerait-il ?

Je ne réponds pas. Qui est-il pour savoir ça ?

– Je suis un ancien ami d'Alexis. Mais comme beaucoup de personnes il m'a trahit. J'ai refusé son invitation à entrer au sein de Délilah, et j'en ai payé le prix.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demande-je, agressif. Vous venger sur son fils ? Pour votre information, Alexis est mort il y a trois jours, de ma propre main.

Il sursaute, surprit, puis sourit avec malice.

– Voilà qui me plaît bien, dit-il. Bon, je laisserais donc Edwards tranquille ...

Il se retourne et s'apprête à partir.

– Au fait, toutes mes condoléances pour Mr. Riffel.

Et il s'en va. Je rentre dans la chambre et soupire.

– C'est arrangé, Edwa ...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir que des lèvres s'emparent des miennes, me coupant la parole. Je n'ose pas le repousser, mais au bout d'un moment je commence à manquer d'air. Je tente de me dégager mais il entoure mes épaules de ses bras, m'empêchant toute retraite. J'étouffe ! Il paraît enfin s'en rendre compte car il me lâche et m'aide à m'asseoir sur le lit.

– Excuses-moi Cain ... murmure-t-il.

Je souris tout en reprenant mon souffle. Il s'agenouille devant moi, entre mes jambes, et me fixe d'un air inquiet.

– C'est bon, je vais bien, laisse-moi juste le temps de respirer.

Auparavant, jamais je ne me serais laissé faire. Mais ma fierté semble s'être écrasée depuis cet incident. Edwards m'a offert une seconde raison de vivre, et je ne peux lui reprocher ses sentiments ... Aujourd'hui je ne peux plus regretter la mort, je n'en ai plus le droit, car Edwards ne me le pardonnerait pas.

– Cain ... Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais tué ton père ...

Je sursaute.

– Mon père était à la tête d'une organisation plus que douteuse, responsable de plusieurs meurtres ... Je l'ai ... empoisonné après qu'il ait tué Riff ... Puis un de ses autres fils a aidé Riff à tenir le coup quelques heures de plus, et il est mort une seconde fois en essayant de me protéger. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire.

Il me serre alors contre lui.

– Merci de me faire confiance, Cain

Je souris. Il approche de nouveau ses lèvres des miennes et je ferme les yeux. Pardonne-moi, Riff. Mais je ne peux pas empêcher cela. Il m'embrasse pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant danser nos langues. Puis il met fin au baiser et me sourit.

– Je t'aime, Cain, souffle-t-il.

Je souris. Comme j'aurais voulu l'entendre de ta bouche, Riff ! Mais tu ne peux plus me le dire, et Edwards remplace un peu ta présence et me console de ton absence.

Edwards se relève et me sourit à son tour.

– Allons faire un tour en ville, tu peux marcher maintenant.

J'acquiesce et me lève. Nous sortons de l'établissement et je le suis dans la rue.

Cela fait déjà une ou deux heures que nous marchons, et je ne m'en lasse pas. Edwards a prit ma main et ne la lâche plus depuis. J'avoue que cela ne me déplaît pas. Je souris, et lui aussi. Je me sens libre. Edwards m'entraîne dans un petit restaurant et nous y mangeons tranquillement. Puis il se lève pour aller payer, alors que je finis mon assiette. Mais soudain j'aperçois Oscar qui entre. Edwards revient. Je lui attrape soudainement la main.

– On s'en va, lui souffle-je.

Il suit mon regard et comprend. Il se rassit alors face à moi et me sourit, tenant toujours ma main. Puis Oscar me voit.

– CAIN ! crie-t-il.

Il se précipite vers nous, et Edwards lâche ma main.

– Cain, si tu savais comme on a eu peur que tu ne sois mort ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessé , Maryweather est en sanglots dès qu'elle a pensé à toi ! Quand je vais lui dire que ...

– Excusez-moi, coupe Edwards. Mais je crois que vous devez vous tromper de personne.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et souris à Oscar.

– Heu ... Je ne m'appelle pas Cain et ... je ne vous connais pas. Je suis désolé.

– Ah ... Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes pas ... Mais pourtant vous ... Enfin, je ...

Edwards se lève alors, agacé.

– Viens, Richard, partons. Ne te laisses pas importuner de la sorte.

Nous sortons et nous éloignons, laissant Oscar complètement déboussolé. Je soupire.

– Merci Edwards. Je ne veux plus voir personne de mon passé ...

Il me sourit et m'entraîne dans un immeuble. Il ouvre alors la porte d'un appartement au deuxième étage.

– C'est chez moi. L'internat commençait à m'énerver, alors je l'ai acheté il y a un mois.

Il me fait visiter. C'est petit, mais suffisant pour deux à trois personnes. Il sourit encore une fois.

– On emménage aujourd'hui ! Reste-là, je vais chercher nos affaires !

Et il part. Alors là, pour être spontané, c'est spontané ! Je vais voir la chambre et constate qu'il n'y a qu'un lit. Je hausse les épaules.

Puis je me rappelle que je n'ai pas pris de douche depuis trois jours. Je vais dans la salle de bain et me déshabille. Tous est déjà sur place. Serviettes, gant, savon ... Mais quand ma chemise tombe sur le sol, la douleur de mes cicatrices, des marques de mon père, se réveille soudain. J'entre dans la douche et laisse l'eau brûlante calmer la douleur. Je sens alors ses mains sur moi, comme quand il me lavait. L'éponge qui passait et repassait sur mes blessures, soulageant mes peines. Oh, il ne frottait jamais, non. La peur d'ouvrir de nouveau ces cicatrices était trop grande pour lui permettre de nettoyer mon dos comme il nettoyait mon torse. Alors il tamponnait doucement, imbibant ces marques d'eau afin que la saleté éventuelle s'en aille.

J'entends tout à coup la porte qui s'ouvre et je ferme le robinet.

– Edwards ?

Les pas se rapprochent de la salle de bain et je me tourne, face à la porte. Edwards l'ouvre doucement.

– Ah, tu es là ... commence-t-il.

Puis il écarquille les yeux et me regarde de haut en bas avant de rougir. Il se retourne.

– Pardon, dit-il. Cain ... Heu ... habille-toi s'il te plaît ... je ne serais pas capable de me retenir sinon ... Pardon, encore une fois ...

Je souris et m'enroule d'une serviette. Il n'a pas vu mes blessures, heureusement ... Je remets mes vêtements en vitesse et nous sortons de la salle de bain.

– Cain, risque-t-il. Tu as vraiment ... un très beau corps.

Je rougis un peu et souris encore une fois.

– Merci.

Nous parlons ensuite jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Après avoir mangé, Edwards me laisse le lit et se couche dans le canapé. Je m'endors vite, mais je suis réveillé en pleine nuit par une présence. J'ouvre les yeux et devine Edwards.

– Ah ... Pardon ... ta présence me manquait, dit-il.

Je souris. Décidément, il est contagieux ! Il se sert contre moi, ses bras autour de ma taille. Il sens comme ... Riff. Oui, c'est la même odeur ... Je me rendors vite, bercé par les battements de son cœur.

J'ouvre les yeux au matin, alors que je suis allongé sur lui. Je rougis et me lève, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Puis je vais dans la cuisine et commence à préparer le petit déjeuner. Je me rends bien vite compte que je ne suis pas doué. C'est le travail des domestiques de faire ça ! Je ne suis pas habitué ... Mais je sens bientôt des mains se poser sur ma taille. Je ne dis rien, mais cela me dégoutte.

– Je t'ai réveillé ? demande-je.

– Non. Mais je n'ai plus sentis ta chaleur.

Je ne réponds pas. Le fait que Riff ne m'ait jamais dit ces mots m'énerve. Mais je tiens quand même à Edwards, malgré tout ...

– Laisse, je m'occupe du petit déjeuner, dit-il. Va à la douche si tu veux. Il y a aussi une baignoire.

J'acquiesce et m'exécute, prenant bien soins de fermer la porte à clé. J'entre dans la douche, ouvre l'eau chaude et fond en larmes. J'y reste dix minutes puis me sèche et m'habille. Quand je sors, Edwards se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

– Cain ... Est-ce que c'est le fait de me permettre ce genre de gestes qui te rend malheureux ?

Je ne répond toujours pas, et il plante ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

– Je n'aime pas te savoir triste ! Le sourire te va tellement mieux que les larmes ... Cain, dis-le moi, si quelque chose ne va pas ! N'aie pas peur de me vexer, je t'en prie !

Je souris.

– Tout va bien.

C'est un mensonge, évidement. Mais il me sourit à son tour et m'embrasse. Je répond à son baisé.

Les jours passent et nous nous rapprochons. Nous dormons ensembles, nous nous tenons la main en public, malgré ma gène permanente ...

Ce soir, alors que nos rentrons d'une promenade sur le lac, Edwards se dirige directement vers la cuisine, alors que je m'installe sur le canapé pour lire. J'ai pris goût à cette vie « normale ». pas de domestiques ... Nous mangeons et je vais à la douche directement. Mais en sortant, je ne vois pas Edwards, qui m'attend habituellement devant la porte de la salle de bain. Je regarde dans toutes les pièces, et finalement je le trouve dans la chambre, assit sur le lit. Je m'approche et m'assois à ses côtés.

– Edwards, ça va ?

Soudain il me renverse sur le lit et m'embrasse, me tenant les poignets.

– Mais que ... ?

J'arrive à me dégager et le regarde, paniqué.

– Edwards, qu'est-ce que ... ?

– S'il te plaît, Cain !

Je le fixe dans les yeux, et lui me supplie du regard. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Mais est-ce que moi je veux la même chose ? Je ne sais pas. Il semble comprendre ce qui me bloque.

– Cain, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi faire. Je ferais attention, je ne te ferais pas mal. Et si tu ne m'aimes pas, imagines que c'est Riffel à ma place !

Je me détends alors. Si c'est Riff, je veux bien. C'est idiot, non ? La simple idée que ça soit Riff et non Edwards qui me touchera me rassure. Oui, je suis idiot ... Mais je ne veux pas changer.

~ /!\ ~

Il sourit et m'embrasse. Ses mains soulèvent ma chemise et je ses le bout de ses doigts caresser mon ventre avec une infinie douceur. Je frissonne. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, lèche et mordille cette peau blanche qu'est la mienne. Ses mains remontent et viennent effleurer mes tétons qui se durcissent petit à petit. Je commence à haleter. Il me retire ma chemise, et je sens le tissu glisser sur mes blessures. Je ne dis rien et garde cette douleur pour moi. Sa bouche descend lentement sur mon torse, reprenant le chemin que ses mains ont pris quelques minutes plus tôt. Il remonte m'embrasser de temps en temps, comme pour me rassurer. Et lorsque sa langue descend jusqu'à la limite de mon pantalon, je laisse échapper un gémissement qui le fait sourire. Ses lèvres remontent à mon nombril et il retire mon pantalon, lentement, pour ne pas me brusquer. Je sens son membre gonflé à travers son propre pantalon, contre mes jambes. Une fois mon pantalon à terre, il sourit en voyant que je suis dans le même état que lui. Il caresse ma verge dure à travers mon sous-vêtement et je gémis de nouveau. Il finit enfin par retirer la barrière de tissu. Je gémis encore. Ses lèvres s'approchent de mon membre. Je n'ai même plus envie de le retenir, à présent. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère quand il dépose un léger baiser sur ma virilité. Je gémis encore, je gémis toujours. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me brusquer, mais je n'attends plus que la délivrance.

– Ah ... Ed ... Edwards ... réussis-je à prononcer à travers mes gémissement.

Il relève la tête et sourit. Puis me prend finalement en bouche. Je soupire et gémis de plus belles. Il commence de lents vas-et-viens, beaucoup trop lents à mon goût.

– Haaaaa ... Plus ... Vite ...

Il s'exécute et accélère le mouvement. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque et me libère enfin dans un râle sonore. Il avale ma semence et remonte m'embrasser. Je le vois ensuite retirer ses habits. Il m'interroge du regard et j'acquiesce. Il a commencé, qu'il finisse ! Il retire donc les dernières barrières qui empêchaient nos corps de s'allier complètement. Puis il m'embrasse de nouveau, laissant nos langues s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre, explorer le palais de l'autre dans une danse folle. Puis il me souris.

– Retourne-toi, souffle-t-il.

Je sursaute. Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il les voit.

– C'est bon comme ça, dis-je alors.

Il me regarde avec étonnement.

– Tu es sûr ?

J'acquiesce. Je préfère avoir plus mal que de les lui montrer. Il sourit et m'embrasse. Il doit sans doute penser que je préfère le voir pendant l'acte ... Je ne le contredirais pas. Il introduit alors un doigt dans mon intimité. Je serre les dents. Qui aurait crût qu'un seul doigt pouvait faire aussi mal ? Il en entre un deuxième et je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur. Au troisième doigt des larmes apparaissent aux coins de mes yeux.

– C'est ta première fois ? demande-t-il.

– ... Oui.

J'ai honte de l'avouer. Mais Edwards sourit et m'embrasse. Il bouge lentement ses doigts, faisant des vas-et-viens réguliers, et bientôt le plaisir se fait ressentir. Je soupire de bien-être. Il retire ses doigts et se place devant mon intimité. Il écarte un peu mes cuisses et pose mes jambes sur ses épaules. Il me tend sa main.

– Si tu as mal mord dedans.

J'acquiesce et il entre alors en moi. Immédiatement je serre les dents sur sa main, et il s'arrête. Mon souffle se fait haletant pendant quelques minutes et je desserre les dents. Il s'enfonce ainsi petit à petit en moi, alors que sa man saigne au fur et à mesure que je mord dedans. Mais la douleur s'efface vite et laisse place au plaisir. Il fait des vas-et-viens énergiques alors que mes gémissements se font de plus en plus forts et nombreux. L'image de Riff se superpose parfaitement à lui et je me libère entre nos ventres.

– Aaah ! RIFF !

Il se libère à son tour en moi en poussant un râle d'extase, puis m'embrasse et se retire, épuisé.

~ /!\ ~

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi.

– Merci Cain.

Je reprends mon souffle.

– ... Pardon.

– Pour Riffel ? C'est bon, c'est pas grave ...

Je souris et m'endors, exténué. Il me recouvre de la couverture et s'endort à son tour.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, mon premier réflexe est d'aller me laver. Mais je retombe aussitôt sur le lit, terrassé par une douleur aiguë dans le bas de mon dos. Je respire pour calmer la douleur, mais j'ai réveillé Edwards.

– Cain ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– ... Mal ...

Il me sert dans ses bras.

– Pardon.

– Non ... Ça va.

Je serre les dents et me lève, en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui tourner le dos.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

– Oui, je reviens, je vais me laver.

Je regagne la porte en lui souriant, sans lui tourner le dos. Je me glisse sous la douche et allume l'eau. Je sens alors le liquide brûlant s'insinuer dans mes cicatrices. J'ai mal. Mon dos et mes reins me brûlent ... Pourtant je crois que j'ai apprécié un peu ... mais un peu seulement. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais j'ai apprécié. Je sors de la douche et sèche doucement les plaies sur mon dos.

Je ne veux pas qu'Edwards les voit. Riff. Seul Riff a pus les voir, et je veux qu'il reste le seul. Je m'habille en silence et retourne auprès d'Ewards. Je m'assois sur le lit, à côté de mon ... amant. Lui s'est rendormit. Après tout, je suis fatigué aussi ... Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux.

Et les semaines passent ... Et nous recommençons. Jamais pourtant, je ne le laisse voir mon dos. Edwards s'est prit un travail, afin que l'on puisse vivre aisément.

Et un matin, alors que nous avions une fois de plus passé une nuit agitée, je me réveille seul dans le lit. Je me lève alors lentement et enfile une robe de chambre afin de ne pas avoir froid. Puis soudain je m'arrête. Des souvenirs ressurgissent ... Je m'habille ensuite et vais dans la cuisine. Sur la table, le petit déjeuner est préparé, et je remarque une feuille à côté de la tasse de café.

« _Je rentre à midi. Je t'aime fort. Edwards. PS : Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, tu étais si beau !_ »

Je soupire, puis je me dirige vers la chambre. Deux mois ... Voilà deux mois que j'ai connu Edwards. Deux mois où je l'ai en partie oublié ... Mais ces deux mois ...

Je m'assois devant le bureau, sors une feuille blanche, une plume et un pot d'encre ... Et je me mets à écrire.

####

_**POV Edwards**_

Je rentrais joyeusement du travail, comme chaque midi, et ouvris la porte de notre appartement.

– Cain ? Devine quoi ? J'ai ...

Mais je n'osais pas continuer en voyant le salon désert. Je cherchais alors dans la cuisine et trouvais le petit déjeuner non-entamé. Était-il encore couché ? Je rentrais dans la chambre, et tout ce que je vis fut une lettre posée sur mon oreiller. Les mains tremblantes, je pris le papier entre mes doigts et me mis à lire.

« _Edwards, pardonne-moi._

_Pendant près de deux mois tu t'es occupé de moi, tu m'as soigné, tu m'as aimé, tu m'as chéri et presque sauvé. Mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que ces deux mois, je te les ai égoïstement volé. J'ai profité de ta bonté et de ton amour envers moi, comme le faisait le compte Hargreaves avec les jeunes filles de la coure. Seulement, j'avais abandonné ce titre dès les premiers jours où je t'ai connu, tu en es même témoins ... Jusqu'à ce matin. Ces deux mois passés près de toi, je les ai passés loin de Riff, loin de mon majordome. Encore une fois, pardon. Toi tu m'aimais, et je m'efforçais de faire pareil .. mais à travers toi, c'est ton cousin que je voyais, c'est Riff que j'aimais, que j'embrassais, que je touchais ... et tu n'es pas Riff. Tu es Edwards, tu n'es pas Riff, et ça, je n'ai pas sus m'en rendre compte avant. _

_Aujourd'hui je m suis réveillé avec un manque et un poids au niveau du cœur. Le manque, tu le connais, et le poids, c'est ma culpabilité d'avoir gâché égoïstement deux mois de ta vie. Quand tu rentreras, je sais ce que tu feras. Tu me chercheras dans le salon, dans la cuisine, puis tu iras dans la chambre. C'est dans la salle de bain que tu me trouveras. Mais avant de t'y précipiter, lis la fin de cette lettre, s'il te plaît, car j'ai deux choses à te demander. D'abord, j'aimerais que tu ailles au manoir Hargreaves et que tu demandes à parler à Maryweather Hargreaves, et demande aussi qu'elle soit accompagnée d'un certain 'Oscar'. Dis-lui, s'il te plaît, que je la remercie d'avoir veillé sur moi, que je l'aime fort, que je veux la savoir souriante ..._

_Ensuite ... ça sera sûrement la chose la plus difficile que je te demanderai ... S'il te plaît, Edwards, oublie-moi. Trouve une personne digne de toi, qui saura t'aimer comme tu l'aimeras ... _

_Ma seule pensées désormais, c'est que même où je vais, je ne reverrais pas Riff. Pourtant je souhaite emporter avec moi son souvenir._

_Pardon, et merci pour tout._

_Cain C. Hargreaves. _»

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je me précipitais vers la salle de bain. Quand j'ouvris la porte, le liquide rouge à mes pieds me fit tourner la tête. Je remontai du regard le chemin qu'avait parcourut le sang ... Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur le corps allongé là, dos au mur ... les poignets entaillés saignaient encore abondamment ... et sur ce visage que j'avais toujours connu triste ... Maintenant ce visage était presque blanc, mais une vague de chaleur m'envahit lorsque je vis, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait, le visage serein ... Cain souriait si chaleureusement que je ne pus réprimer un sanglot de plus, et je fondis en larmes, serrant le corps inerte de mon aimé dans mes bras. Ce sourire qu'il arborait encore traduisait tout son amour, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Riffel …

* * *

_Un commentaire ? Une critique ? Certains points à éclaircir ? → Une petite review ? _

_Merci et à bientôt._


End file.
